An area of ongoing research and development is in improving performance of communication over a network, and in particular a wireless network. Recently low-power advertising devices, also known as proximity beacons, have been created to further expand wireless networks. Such low-power advertising devices typically establish wireless connections with other devices in accordance with low power wireless communication protocols. As proximity beacons are integrated more in wireless networks, there exists needs for effectively managing proximity beacons integrated into wireless networks. In particular there exists needs for effectively managing proximity beacons using already created wireless networks and wireless network devices that form, at least in part, the wireless networks into which proximity beacons are integrated.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the specification and studying of the drawings.